


see you in a new light

by anisstaranise



Series: Lights Out [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: He isn’t fond of this jealousy, but he can’t deny that he does feel it- and he sure can’t ignore it. Blaine knows he should talk to Sebastian. They should be able to talk about these sorts of things openly; they’re a couple after all. It’s what couples do, Blaine thinks decidedly. But he doesn’t quite know how to broach the subject with Sebastian, unwilling to show how it affects him, to reveal his insecurities.





	see you in a new light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Seblaine Week 2018](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com/tagged/seblaine-week-2018): Day 4 - Free Day.
> 
> Title from " _New Light_ by **John Mayer**.

The pebbles crunch under his feet as Blaine hurriedly makes his way around the lake, passing a group of Slytherins and Ravenclaws sitting under a shady tree at the edge of the shore. He can hear their playful banter as they read from parchment notes and self-made flash cards. Seventh Years studying for their NEWTs, from the looks of it.

Picking up his pace, Blaine adjusts his robes draped over his arm, making sure it doesn’t crease; the last thing he wants is to have to spend half an hour before breakfast tomorrow charming the wrinkles away. But the moment he catches sight of Sebastian sitting on a log around the bend of the lake, waiting for him, all thoughts of keeping his robes in pristine conditions are forgotten as he hugs the garment tightly, breaking into a run; he needs to close the distance between him and Sebastian _immediately_.

Sebastian looks up at the sound of his footsteps and smiles at Blaine- blinding, breathtaking, beautiful. His heart thumps faster in his chest. It’s been three blissful weeks since Valentine’s Day and he still can’t believe he’s actually _openly_ dating Sebastian Smythe. No more stolen moments and dark corners.

It’s true that he still tenses under Sebastian’s demonstrative touches when there are others around, or flinch slightly when Sebastian kisses him in the middle of the Great Hall- but that’s only because he’s still learning to be comfortable with being so open with his affections- the physical ones, at least- for his boyfriend in public.

And he’s slowly getting comfortable in showing his affections, too, even though it only extends to initiating a peck on Sebastian’s cheek before they part for their respective classes or press a kiss to the back of the Slytherin boy’s hand in greeting when they meet up again at the end of the day.

He’s learnt a lot since Valentine’s Day- and he’s done letting something as silly as House prejudice dictate how he should feel about Sebastian.

He’s Sebastian’s and Sebastian is his- and the thought alone breaks a wide grin across his face.

“Hey, you,” Sebastian greets when Blaine reaches him, moving to stand up from the log.

Blaine forgoes words, opting to crash his lips on Sebastian’s instead, tongue prying his mouth open, hungrily claiming everything his boyfriend is willing to give.

 _His boyfriend_ , Blaine thinks as he deepens the kiss.

“I miss you,” he breathes on Sebastian’s lips when they finally pull away.

He watches the way his boyfriend is breathing- rough and ragged, his green eyes dark with lust, lips red and kiss-swollen; Sebastian looks utterly debauched- and it takes his breath away.

Then, Sebastian smirks- and he swears his heart skips a beat.

“As if you didn’t see me this morning,” his boyfriend retorts easily.

“A moment without you is a moment too many,” he says breathlessly before surging forward to kiss Sebastian again.

Sebastian moans into his mouth, the sound scorching every bit of Blaine, quickening his heartbeat and shooting straight to his groin. Blaine moans in return.

Wings flutter somewhere above them as the crisp March wind gust around them. Blaine shivers slightly in the breeze but he doesn’t want to stop kissing Sebastian. Never wants to stop.

Then suddenly, he’s engulfed by a pleasant warmth, like the first sip of Butterbeer at the height of winter. Blaine abruptly steps away from Sebastian, breaking the kiss. His eyes catch sight of the wand in Sebastian’s hand- and that’s when he realizes: Sebastian had cast a warming charm over them- _wordlessly_.

Of course Sebastian Smythe can do wordless magic.

In that moment, Blaine feels his heart swells for this Slytherin boy; with awe, with adoration, with affection- and more prominently, with amorous desires.

“That was- incredibly hot,” Blaine says, his voice low and husky.

With a smirk, Sebastian moves to pocket his wand and closes a hand around Blaine’s tie.

“Oh, there are other things I can do without words-,” the Slytherin boy purrs, pulling Blaine closer by the tie, the black and yellow fabric a stark contrast to Sebastian’s pale skin. “-and I’m sure you can attest that I am _very_ good at it.”

Before he can react or respond, Sebastian is kissing him again, his tongue languidly licking into his mouth in between nipping at his bottom lip. Butterflies erupt deep in his belly, his head slightly dizzy; Sebastian is really good at this, at turning Blaine’s world on its head and then righting it again- all with a simple kiss.

Blaine lets the sensations course through his being, immersing in all the new things, the new feelings being in a relationship with Sebastian entails. Every little thing seems new with Sebastian; unprecedented and intensified.

And in the moment, he’s feeling... exceptionally elated; the kind of joy that leaves his magic buzzing beneath his skin and his heart sighing contently.

He’s vaguely aware of the splashing commotion the Giant Squid is making in the middle of the lake as the sun slowly dips in the west, taking the temperature around them a few degrees lower- but Blaine only wants to stay in Sebastian’s arms and kiss him-

And kiss him- and kiss him some more.

\---

The fork scrapes the bottom of Blaine’s plate when he stabs at his mashed potatoes, drawing out an ear-splitting screech that makes him cringe. But he ignores it, his eyes never leaving the Slytherin table- or more accurately, the Fifth Year Ravenclaw boy who is currently talking to Sebastian, standing a little too close for his liking.

He watches as Sebastian laughs heartily at something the boy- Ryder- says as his unattended lunch grows cold. Instinctively, he grips his fork painfully as he feels something ugly uncoiling in his stomach.

Sebastian is extremely popular, being on the Slytherin Quidditch team and all- not to mention how insanely good-looking he is on top of being one of the top students in their Year, second only to Tina. And he’s funny and respectful- all around a stand up bloke. Blaine understands that that draws people’s attention to his boyfriend- but there’s something about Ryder’s attention towards Sebastian that brings about a new feeling he’s never quite felt before, something horrible that festers an irritation that quite literally shakes his core, making his magic hiss in his bones; jarring jealousy.

This isn’t the first time jealousy has reared its nasty head, making Blaine feel extremely out of sorts. And it’s always Ryder that makes him feel this way; the way he touches Sebastian when they talk, the way he peers at Sebastian from under those long lashes, the way he can always make Sebastian laugh.

He isn’t fond of this jealousy, but he can’t deny that he does feel it- and he sure can’t ignore it. Blaine knows he should talk to Sebastian. They should be able to talk about these sorts of things openly; they’re a couple after all. It’s what couples do, Blaine thinks decidedly. But he doesn’t quite know how to broach the subject with Sebastian, unwilling to show how it affects him, to reveal his insecurities.

They’re walking down to the Greenhouses after lunch for their shared _Herbology_ class when Sebastian pulls him aside, away from the well-trodden trail.

“Okay, out with it,” Sebastian says, voice firm but not impatient.

Blaine blinks dumbly up at Sebastian for a moment, a little lost in thought, before he snaps back his focus, his eyes searching his boyfriend’s face. “Out with what?”

“Don’t play dumb, Anderson- it’s very unbecoming,” his boyfriend says teasingly.

“I don’t-”

“You’ve been acting weird the whole week- and even more so today. What’s wrong?”

There’s a warmth that rises within him, his magic humming pleasantly; the fact that Sebastian noticed his shifty moods and unease throughout the week is quite telling of how attuned his boyfriend is to him. The corners of his mouth twitch and suddenly he feels emboldened to share how he’s been feeling.

Blaine takes a deep breath and lets his eyes close. He’s been feeling out of sorts the whole week; Sunday, Ryder had flung an arm over Sebastian’s shoulders and pulled him close to congratulate him after a friendly game of Quidditch, Monday he had sat at the Slytherin table with some other assortments of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors during tea and playfully took a spoonful of Sebastian’s pudding, Tuesday he had laughed rather enthusiastically at a joke Sebastian had made and rested a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder a little too long- and then there’s the whole thing of making Sebastian laugh earlier today.

By the time he’s done recalling all the Ryder-related events of the week, Blaine finds his breathing ragged, the jealousy simmering hot in his veins. When he opens his eyes, Sebastian’s looking at him with so much concern that his chest aches- in the best of ways- with affection for this Slytherin boy.

And in that moment, he knows he can tell Sebastian anything.

“It’s not- I mean, I don’t-” he tries to say but can’t seem to string together the proper words.

“What is it?” Sebastian asks, his voice soft and gentle as he takes a step closer.

“IdontlikehowRyderiswithyou.”

The words, barely understandable even to his ears, rush out past his lips- and it sends his heartbeat into a frenzy, his magic crackling anxiously.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Blaine closes his eyes again, takes a deep breath and counts to five before exhaling, letting his eyes flutter open.

“I don’t like how Ryder is with you,” he repeats, coherent this time.

“Ryder?” Sebastian asks, his brows furrowing. “Ravenclaw Ryder?”

Blaine merely nods.

“You don’t like how Ryder is with me?”

“Yeah.”

Sebastian’s furrowed brows deepen. “I don’t understand.”

“I don’t like how he’s always standing too close to you. Didn’t his mother ever teach him to mind other people’s personal space?” Blaine rants, his hands trembling in irritation. “And he’s always touching you! He’s way too touchy feely for it to be appropriate.”

He suddenly realizes how ragged his breathing has become again. And his words sound hysterical, but he’s opened this dam now and he’s determined to let it flow.

“I don’t like that he looks at you with bloody stars in his eyes,” Blaine continues, his fist clenching and unclenching at the thought of Ryder. “And I don’t like the way he makes me feel when he makes you laugh.”

Blaine holds Sebastian’s gaze. He’s vaguely aware that his words may not make much sense but at least he’s said his piece.

“You’re jealous? Of Ryder?” Sebastian asks, his eyes widening slightly.

Blaine swallows, his throat suddenly dry and scratchy. He feels exposed, his heart, his insecurities laid bare. “Yes.”

Sebastian barks a laugh- but there’s no warmth in it, nothing playful or teasing; it isn’t the laugh Blaine’s used to. This laugh sounds mocking, cold- and it sends a chill down his spine.

“You’re honestly telling me you’re jealous of how Ryder behaves around me?”

There’s a feeling of unease blooming fast in his chest, defensive and wary. “Yes,” he grits.

“And you think- what- that I have something going on with him?” Sebastian asks, his tone dangerous.

“No,” Blaine gasps, horrified that his confiding his feelings about Ryder is being misconstrued as some sort of accusation towards Sebastian. “I would never think that. I’m just- I just wanted you to know how he makes me feel when he’s around you.”

“Well your feelings are noted,” Sebastian remarks coldly before turning towards the trail once more.

Blaine’s head spins a little, everything’s happening too fast for him to process. But he knows he doesn’t want Sebastian to leave. His hand shoots out and grabs his boyfriend’s arm. “Sebastian- wait.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Sebastian snaps.

The unease stirs within- stronger now, his defences rising fast.

 _Ridiculous_.

“Don’t call me that. Don’t trivialize how I feel.”

“Ryder is a very tactile person, as you may have noticed,” his boyfriend says, his voice raised as something cold flashes in his eyes. “And he is my _friend_ who’s just being _friendly_.”

“Yeah but I-”

“Not everyone is repulsed to be seen touching a Slytherin, you know,” Sebastian says coldly.

And those words, barbed and lethal, strike him straight in the heart- and it knocks his breath out of his lungs. It’s an allegation echoing from a past mistake, a stab at the sentiments of his past-self- the one who had discriminated against Slytherins.

“You think I don’t realize how you flinch when I kiss you in the Great Hall-” Sebastian trudges on, sneering. “- or how your body goes rigid when I try to hold you in front of my friends?”

Blaine doesn’t say anything- can’t say anything; he’s shocked into silence.

“Yeah, Ryder touches me when he talks to me because unlike you, he sees me as _me_ , and not _just_ a Slytherin.”

Glaring at Blaine, Sebastian then turns on his heel and disappears down the trail.

\---

Blaine lets his head fall back against the tapestry with a muffled thud, a sharp ache constricting inside his chest. Frustrated, he slowly sinks to the cold stone floor. He’s all out of ideas as to how to get Sebastian to just talk to him.

It’s been two days since he last spoke to Sebastian- and all his attempts at setting the record straight so far have been met with avoidance. He’s waited by the Slytherin common room portrait and outside of Sebastian’s classes, but each time, Sebastian has brushed him off or one of the Slytherins would intervene, saying they urgently needed to have a word with Sebastian about some assignment or other.

Blaine softly bangs his head against the tapestry- once, twice- angry and confused at how things had escalated the way they did. He had merely wanted to be honest about his feelings with Sebastian, to share an insecurity that was plaguing him.

He never once thought Sebastian could have mistaken his discomfort with public displays of affection for his being repulsed by him, by the fact that he’s a Slytherin. To have such an accusation thrown his way hurt- a lot. It twists his stomach to think that Sebastian still thought he would hold being a Slytherin against him. He’s learnt his lesson- _your House does not define you_. How can Sebastian not know that?

But he supposes it was bound to happen; they never did talk about it, about how he had hurt Sebastian in that empty classroom all those weeks ago. How he had confessed to keeping their relationship in the dark solely because he was afraid of the social repercussions of dating a Slytherin.

Blaine was so caught up in the bliss of a budding relationship that he failed to see the effects such a fall out had on Sebastian. To an extent, he knew he had hurt his boyfriend- but he never realized that Sebastian still held on to it.

Thudding his head against the tapestry once more, Blaine sighs as his eyes sting with tears. He feels like he’s drowning, suffocated by all that he’s feeling. It’s so overwhelming that he can hardly breathe. He needs an outlet, to talk it all out. But Sebastian refuses to even meet his eye when they’re in the same room.

Before he’s even made the decision, Blaine’s already moving to stand, his feet carrying him in the direction of the library. His magic is tight along the lines of his body, every part of him knowing exactly what he needs- _who_ he needs.

It doesn’t take long for Blaine to spot her, standing in the _Arithmancy_ aisle, leafing through thick, dusty tomes; Tina- ever the stereotype-breaking, studious Hufflepuff.

At the sounds of his footsteps, Tina lifts her gaze from the pages of her book. She takes one look at him before letting the volume of _Advanced Arithmancy_ float back up to its shelf and crossing the aisle in three strides.

“Blainey, what’s wrong? He’s still avoiding you?” she asks, arms open.

He doesn’t answer, can’t answer. All he can do is fall into his best friend’s arms-

And he cries. And cries.

It’s another one of the new, unprecedented feelings that comes with dating Sebastian Smythe; harrowing heartbreak.

In the middle of the library, Tina holds him, unperturbed by the looks he knows the passing students are giving them. She whispers soothing words, her hand rubbing circles on his back. And he cries on her shoulder, tears seeping through her soft robes.

Blaine doesn’t know how much time passes but the sky outside the windows is dark, the fires alight in the sconces before his sobs die down.

“He should at least talk to you,” Tina says once they’re back in the Hufflepuff common room, sitting curled up on the ratty sofa by the fireplace.

“It’s understandable, I suppose,” Blaine says with a sigh. “I did hurt him.”

“And he hurt you, too.”

“Yeah, but I hurt him more.”

“This isn’t a competition, Blaine,” Tina snaps. “What happened before Valentine’s is in the past. You guys broke up over it- and then you guys got back together. That should tell him something about how you feel about him- and about him being a Slytherin- that you care about _him_ and not about _that_ anymore.”

Blaine lets out a noncommittal hum, his eyes trained on the dancing flames in the hearth.

“I could hex his bollocks off for saying all those hurtful things,” Tina growls. “And for thinking the worst of you.”

His eyes snap away from the fireplace at the threat as he regards his best friend closely. Tina is panting now, her rage evident. Blaine smiles a little at the sight of her this way; all fierce and protective of him. He’s truly lucky to have her in his life.

“We never really talked about it, you know- about what happened before Valentine’s.”

“Yeah, that’s because you guys were always too busy sticking your tongues down each other’s throats to ever do anything else,” Tina huffs, some of her anger dissipating.

A small laugh escapes his lips despite the hurt raging within. “Yeah, that’s true.”

Tina moves to close her hand over his- and he grips it once, twice, to convey how grateful he is for her, how much he loves her.

“Sebastian’ll come around,” she whispers.

He gives another noncommittal hum before letting his sights fall on the fire once more.

\---

The sun is high in the late morning sky before Blaine decides to roll out of bed. It’s Saturday and all his roommates are gone for the weekend; some off to Hogsmeade, others back home to visit family- and to undoubtedly get their laundry done.

Heart still sore from three days without Sebastian- and all the bruising words, Blaine had opted to skip breakfast to have a lie in and wallow. He’s been replaying all that had transpired in the past few days all morning- from Sebastian’s cold eyes to his icy tone and his stinging words- and it’s left him feeling... numb.

His mind keeps going back to that day before Valentine’s- the hurt on Sebastian’s face, in his eyes so apparent. He hates himself for having been the reason for such hurt and he wishes for the mythical Time Turner to be real, to allow him to go back in time and re-do it all over; to do it right. But it’s wishful thinking. All that’s happened is not something he can take back. And if he’s truly honest, he doesn’t think he’d want to take anything back.

For all the good and the bad he and Sebastian have gone through in the short time they’ve been together, he likes to think that it’s made him a better person. For one, he’s no longer the boy who’s prejudiced against Slytherins. _Your House does not define you_.

Deciding he’s had enough wallowing for one day, Blaine hops in the shower, letting the warm water wash away the clamminess of sleep and the rest of his sorrows. Dressed in jeans and two layers of sweater, he makes his way out of the Hufflepuff burrow and heads out onto the grounds.

Winter has started to thaw and already the grounds are making way for the first sprouts of spring. The remnants of the winter gale blusters around him but his warm sweaters absorb it easily now that the winds have lost most of its chilly bite as the temperature slowly climbs. Songbirds returning from migration sing somewhere in the distant trees and Blaine immerses in their melodious chirps as he makes his way down to the Covered Bridge.

Leaning on the bridge’s wooden balustrade, Blaine takes in the view of the countryside; the distant snow-capped mountains soar up to the sky, lush forest greens draping every surface as the river winds lazily below. It’s his favourite place to visit on any given day; the vantage point gives him peace to think, to be.

Out of habit, his fingers trace the many carved mementos on the surface of the balustrade; _‘Puff Pride_ is etched next to _Ravenclaw Rules,_ a deeply engraved _Puddlemere United 4eva_ is written close to _Jax wuz ‘ere_. And a new addition Blaine hasn’t seen before- _Remember, your beautiful_.

Blaine cringes on instinct at the wrong use of the possessive adjective where a contraction should be instead. Taking out his wand, he points the tip carefully on the wood and mutters a soft _Incendio_. He moves his wrist delicately to guide the small flame to inscribe the correction, satisfied once the words read _Remember, you’re beautiful._

A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he looks down at his work, while another gust of late winter breeze blows past him. This time, he shivers; his sweaters are no match for the bridge’s altitude and the wind speed. But before the chill can set deep in his bones, a warmth hugs his entire body, leaving his skin feeling sun-kissed and his magic buzzing pleasantly.

He recognizes this warmth, the magic woven into it is familiar-

“Didn’t take you for a vandal, Anderson.”

Blaine’s head snaps up, his eyes falling on Sebastian’s lean figure, standing a little ways away from him and tucking his wand away. Dressed in pressed black trousers and a smart coat over his grey-green Slytherin sweater, Blaine feels his heart simultaneously sighing happily and aching terribly at the sight of Sebastian.

A moment passed before Blaine looks away, turning his attention back to the landscapes of Scotland. He dutifully pockets his wand because he can’t look at Sebastian a moment longer without the tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes.

He hears Sebastian approaching him slowly, almost cautiously, the wooden planks creaking under his steps. A moment later, he feels the Slytherin boy stop to stand next to him, their arms brushing. The air is still yet another shiver rolls through his body.

For a few moments, they stand side by side in silence as Blaine tracks a snow owl gliding high in the air, until-

“Thank you,” Blaine whispers belatedly. “For the warming charm.”

He turns to find the Slytherin boy looking at him, his expression open and hopeful.

“Blaine-” Sebastian breathes. “- I’m so sorry.”

He inhales sharply, the words slicing through him- in the best of ways.

“What I said to you- the other day-” his boyfriend stammers, green eyes glistening. “- I’m really sorry.”

At a loss for words, Blaine merely nods, his eyes never leaving Sebastian’s.

“I want you to know- that- that I _know_ that you see me as me, that you don’t just see me as just a Slytherin anymore-” Sebastian continues as he runs a hand nervously through his mousy brown hair. “- but whenever you tense, or you flinch when I touch you- my mind kind of reverts back to all those times we would only steal moments in dark corners- because you didn’t want to be seen with a Slytherin.”

Blaine winces, the memory both painful and humiliating. But he embraces it- it’s the past and he’s better for it, he reminds himself.

“And I’m sorry for avoiding you,” Sebastian says, huffing a forceful breath. “Truth be told, I was embarrassed.”

Remaining silent, Blaine merely arches a brow, wondering what Sebastian could possibly be embarrassed about.

“I was embarrassed- and angry at myself for saying all those things to you. It sounded- awful- even to my ears. I hate that I said them anyway, out of stupid pride. And I didn’t know how I could face you after all that.”

Blaine’s heart clenches, his chest filling with so much affection for this boy before him. “Sebastian-”

“I’m sorry, Blaine.”

Surging forward, he wraps his arms around Sebastian’s neck and pulls him close. He can feel his boyfriend trembling against him- and the sigh of relief that follows as Sebastian circles his arms around his waist and hunches slightly to bury his face in the crook of his neck.

“I’m so sorry,” Sebastian whispers once more, his words and his breath warm against his skin.

“I’m sorry, too, Sebastian,” Blaine replies, his fingers carding through the hairs at the nape of his boyfriend’s neck.

They stay that way for long moments, simply holding each other as a birdsong chirps gaily in the distance.

“We never talked about what happened- before Valentine’s-” Blaine says after pulling away a little to look up at Sebastian. “- about how much I hurt you-”

“Blaine-”

“I did hurt you- and I’m so sorry. I want you to know I’m not that guy anymore.”

Sebastian takes a step closer, pressing their bodies close. “I know.”

“And I’m sorry I never brought up the fact that I wasn’t really comfortable with public shows of affection,” Blaine says, determined for them to talk and set the record straight, once and for all. “I’ve never had a boyfriend before- and I certainly have never been in love before-”

He doesn’t miss the quiet gasp that escapes Sebastian- and it gives him courage to continue.

“Your kisses, your touches- I revel in them. Never will I be repulsed by them,” he says, moving his hand to rest over Sebastian’s heart. “I’m still getting used to the fact that I have a boyfriend- a boyfriend who wants to kiss me every opportunity he gets.”

“I’m such an idiot,” Sebastian says, squeezing his eyes shut.

“No, you’re not, Sebastian,” Blaine breathes, stroking his boyfriend’s cheek softly until he opens his eyes once more. “An infuriating prat at times, maybe- but never an idiot.”

Sebastian laughs, the sound clear and sweet. He can feel the tension melting off his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“We’ll be better- I swear,” Sebastian avows, holding him closer still. “We’ll talk to each other- and we’ll listen.”

“We will.”

“ _I’ll_ listen better- I promise. You tried to tell me how you felt about Ryder- and instead of listening, I got defensive,” Sebastian says, sounding defeated. “I’m sorry.”

Blaine continues to card his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, reluctant to stop touching his boyfriend; three days are three days too many to go without touching this boy he loves.

“I’m sorry for waiting so long before talking to you about Ryder- I didn’t know how,” Blaine admits, his voice shy.

“We’ll learn, B,” Sebastian whispers on his lips. “We’ll learn. You and me, together.”

And then Sebastian is kissing him, the glides of his boyfriend’s lips on his are unhurried- and perfect. Blaine sighs happily as a new feeling blossoms within him, one he knows that comes only from being with Sebastian; sweet solace.

It’s a kind of relief that sweeps through him from head to toe, acting as a soothing salve for the wounds Sebastian had unwittingly inflicted.

Perhaps it’ll leave a scar, perhaps it won’t- but the imprints of their experiences will always be there.

 _We’ll be better. We’ll learn_.

The vow reverberates inside his chest, a warming spell on its own that courses through his veins, reaching every crevice of his being. He has no doubt they’ll learn to communicate better, to talk about their worries, their wants. And they’ll no doubt make an effort to listen more to what they have to say to each other.

As he’s kissing Sebastian ardently, something gratifying unfurls in the recesses of his heart- and each press of their lips together emboldens him to give it voice; perhaps this is the first step at learning to communicate better- to finally say what he’s always implied but never explicitly uttered.

Slowly, Blaine pulls away from the kiss, his breath laboured. And while looking into Sebastian’s eyes, he says-

“I love you, Sebastian.”

The smile that breaks upon the Slytherin boy’s face is blinding and Blaine’s heart stutters at the sight of it. Sebastian moves to rest his forehead on his, their lips brushing slightly as they breathe the same air. As another gust of crisp March breeze swirl around them, Sebastian whispers-

“I love you, too.”

And all Blaine feels is warm.

\---END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
